


Bare Your Teeth

by RavenGrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Demon!Dean, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, lip biting, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGrey/pseuds/RavenGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean grins, a lazy curve of his mouth that twists like a red hot knife in Sam’s gut and drags his thumb under Sam’s other eye before the tears can fall. His thumb comes away wet and he licks it clean, black eyes locked with Sam’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from Magicbubblepipe
> 
> she drew an absolutely amazin' picture and I just had to write something to go with it.
> 
> also, managed to get through my writer's block with gratuitous porn, fairly filthy porn. go me

          “Always wanted my cock in your mouth, huh Sammy?” Dean spreads his knees further, bucks his hips enough to make Sam choke quietly on his dick and twists his left hand in Sam’s long, soft hair. “Think I didn’t notice the way your eyes are always on me, wouldn’t notice how much you want your big brother’s cock?”

           Dean’s voice is a low purr, mocking and cruel. It oozes down Sam’s spine and curls hot in his belly, weighing heavily on him as he tries to think of a way out of this.

_You don’t want out. You want this, the heavy weight of his dick on your tongue, his hand in your hair and you’ll take it however you can fucking get it._

          A quiet part of him sneers and then his body proves that viscous voice right by leaking a bead of pre-come that smears against his boxers and makes his cheeks burn. His knees are throbbing where they’d smacked against the concrete and his jaw aches where it’s stretched wide around Dean’s shaft, but he’s hard, really hard, and Dean knows it.     

          “Gotta tell you sweetheart, those pretty little lips look great wrapped around my-” he rolls his hips, pressing deep into the tight heat of Sam’s mouth, feels his throat spasm around him “well you get the point, don’t cha?”

          The laugh that spills up from Dean’s throat is hateful and Sam blinks against the helpless burn in his eyes. A hot tear over flows and cuts a clear path down his cheek, feeling like shame as it drips off his jaw and onto his thigh.

           A thick line of spit starts at the corner of his mouth, his lips are slick with it, and runs down his chin. He’s tempted to reach up and wipe his face clean but Dean had promised the cut off a finger each time he takes his hand off of Dean’s thigh.

          Dean grins, a lazy curve of his mouth that twists like a red hot knife in Sam’s gut and drags his thumb under Sam’s other eye before the tears can fall. His thumb comes away wet and he licks it clean, black eyes locked with Sam’s.

           He sighs almost blissfully after he sucks his thumb clean and murmurs heatedly “Taste so good Sammy, I just wanna eat you up.”

          Sam doesn’t know what he looks like, really doesn’t want to, but the hunger in Dean’s eyes is up there on his list of things that scare him shitless. The edge of malice that hangs around the corners of Dean’s mouth is also on that list and Sam can’t help the choked sound that vibrates through Dean’s length when Dean fucks into his mouth.

          He groans with pleasure at the tight squeeze of Sam’s throat, lets his head loll when Sam’s teeth bite down out of reflex and enjoys the way Sam’s frantic breathes puff against the base of his dick.

          “Let it all out sweetheart,” Dean croons, tilting Sam’s head back and pressing the point of the demon knife harder against Sam’s temple “you just whimper and moan all you need to, don’t bother me none. Watch the teeth though baby boy.”

          Sam grunts in pain when the sharp point breaks skin and has to fight not to bite down. A trickle of blood catches in his eyebrow and then runs down over his cheek bone. “Thata boy.” Dean leers, eyes heavy with pleasure. He shifts his grip on the demon knife so he can collect the bright red smear on his thumb.

          He takes a second to appreciate the pretty red before he sucks that clean too. Sam’s tempted to try to get away then, when Dean doesn’t have a very pointy knife near his face, but something’s wrong with his knees and his arm is in a sling and Dean is just freakin’ fine and dandy.

          Then the knife is back, cutting cold into his skin, and Dean’s smirking at him like he knows what he was thinking “Try it. See if I keep playing nice.”

          The inside of Sam’s boxers are almost soaked and the line of his dick is visible in his jeans. Sam’s brilliant hazel eyes are spitting fire and Dean laughs wickedly, using his hold on Sam’s hair to pull his mouth off Dean’s dick.

          To make a point Dean rubs his leaking tip over Sam’s pink lips and buries himself back in Sam’s mouth before he’s even finished gasping. Sam’s nostrils flutter as he tries to breath around Dean’s cock, chokes before he starts breathing through his nose.

         “You like this don’t you?” Dean murmurs, eyes still void black “Mmm, look at those eyes. So eager Sammy even though you don’t want to admit it. Really gets me hot you know? Your whole ‘too good to enjoy morally ambiguous dick sucking’ thing you got going. Makes you choking down my dick eeeven better.”

          Sam growls quietly, glaring at Dean’s neat happy trail, and is so close to biting down and trying to fight Dean off despite how likely it is that he’s going to die if he does that, that he it takes him a second to register that Dean’s combat boot is nudging his thighs apart.

          Sam eyes jerk back up, is startled all over again by the inky black of Dean’s eyes, and tries to ignore the jab of panic he feels when his dick twitches in his jeans. “Didn’t think I’d leave ya hanging, did you Sammy? That’d be _rude_.” Dean sing-songs, digging the heel of his boot against the base of Sam’s cock.

          Sam whimpers around Dean, can’t help it, and has to pry his eyes open when they snap shut. He doesn’t mean to rock up against Dean’s boot, but he does and Dean grinds his foot just the littlest bit. Sam moans around him and he drags the point of the knife in lazy circles over the dip of Sam’s temple.

          "Get to suckin’ Sammy and maybe I’ll let you come.”

          When he doesn’t get right to it Dean heaves a sigh and drops his foot back to the ground. “Guess I’ll just have to find someone else. Maybe the angel? He’s got those pretty lips.”

He lets that sit, lets Sam soak in the guilt off inflicting this on anyone else, and laughs smugly when Sam bobs his head jerkily, lips tight and eyes down cast. Dean moves his foot           back, rubs the bottom of his boot over the bulge in Sam’s pants and watches with interest as Sam’s hips twitch and his breaths grow even more frantic.

          “Look at me.” Dean growls, really digging his foot in until Sam’s looks up at him, tears clinging to his lashes. “Good boy.” Dean’s close and when Sam keens around Dean’s length, due to a particularly hard dig of Dean’s booted foot; Dean comes down his throat without warning.

          Sam’s chokes, eyes going blurry with tears, and swallows around Dean’s twitching length until he can breathe again. Dean doesn’t pull out after Sam’s swallowed the last of his come, just leaves his softening dick in Sam’s mouth and grinds boot heel against Sam’s cock until he comes with a hoarse cry and an abortive jerk of his hips.

          There are tears on Sam’s cheeks and a mixture of come and spit dribbling down his chin, but the terrible ache is finally gone and it only cost him his dignity.   

          Dean pushes him back with a booted foot, his dick sliding out of Sam’s mouth with a wet pop. He watches Sam teeter, off-balance because of his arm and the sudden wave of exhaustion that rolls over him, before righting himself.

           “Mmm, that, right there Sammy, that broken hurt is almost better than your hot little mouth.” Dean sighs happily, sliding his thumb over Sam’s raw, slick lip.

          “You’re sick.” Sam says hoarsely, jaw aching fiercely and his lips moving against the pad of Dean’s thumb.

          “So are you.” Dean murmurs, still feathering his thumb over Sam’s poor abused lip. Sam can’t think of a response to that, because he really is.

          Sam’s dick is so sensitive that it hurts and when Dean hauls him to his feet by the front of his shirt, popping a few buttons in the process, Sam’s knees almost go out from under him.

           “Don’t.” He means to sound threatening but it comes out as a whimper and then Dean’s unbuttoning Sam’s jeans and sliding his hand down the front. Dean’s fingers move through the mess inside of Sam’s boxers and he grips Sam’s soft dick tightly.

          Sam has to brace himself against the back of Dean’s chair to keep from crumpling to the ground. He’s so much closer to this twisted imitation of Dean then he ever wanted to be. Dean strokes him, fingers tight around Sam’s long, come-slick length in a way that makes Sam throw his head back.

          The sound that crawls up and slips past his teeth doesn’t sound human and Dean chuckles lowly, jacking Sam even faster. The harsh point of the knife digs into the soft skin beneath his ribs, a not-so-gentle warning that he has to let this happen or risk making Cas suffer.

          When Sam comes for the 2nd time, shaking and shuddering and almost in tears, Dean hauls Sam into his lap and crushes their mouths together. He cradles Sam’s face so he can’t back out and flicks his tongue into Sam’s slack mouth. Sam tastes like salt and musk and Sam’s heaving breaths flutter against Dean’s lips when they pull part.

          Dean catches his lip, rolls it gently and then bites hard enough to draw blood while Sam’s still shaking with aftershocks. He’s making a desperate, almost sobbing sound against Dean’s mouth and Dean sucks at the dash of red against Sam’s lip nonchalantly, scraping his teeth over it to keep it bleeding.

           Dean let’s him catch his breath while he laps at the dried blood on Sam’s face, rubs circles over his cheeks while he holds his head still.  

          “Because I like you so much, I’m gonna give you a 10 minute head start.” He breathes against Sam’s raw lips. “Better get a move on Sammy.”


End file.
